


Come, Let's Be Gentle, Be Soft In My Arms

by followtheswallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Arkanis AKA Space Ireland, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Kylo Ren, THEY ARE MY EVIL BABIES I LOVE THEM OKAY, Top Armitage Hux, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followtheswallow/pseuds/followtheswallow
Summary: '...The twilight is keeping us close to the stars.''Hux reasons with himself. Tries talking himself out of.. whatever it is he so desperately wishes to do. It usually works; Hux, after all, is calm, collected, level-headed. Pragmatic. Cold. They couldn't be more different if they tried and all thoughts of that go out the proverbial window when the General sees Ren without his ridiculous helmet for the first time.'AKA in which Hux needs a hug and Kylo provides.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Come, Let's Be Gentle, Be Soft In My Arms

Sometimes, without any logical reason, Hux remembers the rain. More specifically, the sound incessant rain makes when it's falling on a rooftop, the soft drumming sound, the gentle hum and whisper. To his absolute dismay, he finds one day that he misses it. Correction – he misses the way it made him feel, back then when Arkanis was still home. When he was feeling his worst, when everything was starting to get too much, too fast, too unbearable; there it was. He would lay on his bed with his eyes closed and listen to the sound, concentrating solely on its soothing melody, an invisible caress on the cheek he so desperately yearned for in secret and usually felt burning guilt and shame for doing so. Not on those rainy days, though. Eventually, the rainfall would stop and the world outside would be that little bit greener. Hux's eyes would seem brighter, too, then. For a little while.

Now, the planet of Arkanis is no longer Hux's home and hasn't been for a long time. He has swapped the sounds of wind blowing through huge fir tree forests and birds singing their simple hearts out for the quiet stillnes and darkness of space. The only green that remains is the one in the General's eyes. Those moments of crippling anxiety when the world around him seems to come crashing down come, still, but less frequently. He prides himself on being able to control his emotions by managing to have eradicated them almost completely. And if, from time to time, Hux's breathing quickens, his heart-rate picks up, his hands start to tremble and he feels like he's drowning, it happens in his quarters and no one knows about it. He isn't vulnerable if there's nobody there to exploit that vulnerability, he tells himself while he's clinging to those last remnants of the memory of rain falling down the green plains and woods of his once home planet. In more ways than one, his life is simpler now, he tells himself.

Fate, if such thing even exists in this chaotic universe, which Hux is pretty certain it doesn't, has a very strange sense of humor, and thíngs get more complicated when he meets the unhinged spectre of a man who becomes his co-commander. His tall, broad build, violent and volatile temper and the unfortunate fact that he is what they call a Force-weilder is deeply unsettling and intimidating. At least, Hux finds, it is to everyone on the ship – except for himself. What does make Hux uneasy is the fact that he doesn't seem to be intimidated by Kylo Ren at all. Annoyed, yes. Bewildered, absolutely. Exhausted, too.  
He is also completely, utterly, maddenigly, inexplicably attracted to this impossible man who apparently stands for everything Hux loathes. He finds himself being drawn to the Knight like a foolish insect to a flame in the middle of a dark night, headed for certain death. Ren burns so bright the General is sure he will get scorched. 

Hux reasons with himself. Tries talking himself out of.. whatever it is he so desperately wishes to do. It usually works; Hux, after all, is calm, collected, level-headed. Pragmatic. Cold. They couldn't be more different if they tried and all thoughts of that go out the proverbial window when the General sees Ren without his ridiculous helmet for the first time.  
His gloves are off, too and Ren is nothing like Hux has expected him to be and it punches him straight to the gut. The man before him is ghastly pale, hair dark like the vast expanse of space visible through the clear transparisteel of the Finalizer's bridge, his eyes two burning stars boring through Hux, right into his very core. Hux thinks weakly that if it's true that these freakish Force-weilders can read minds, he is thoroughly, completely fucked.  
That night Hux wraps his hand around himself for first time in what seems like forever and he is mildly horrified when he spills while thinking of Ren's ungloved hands and the plush curve of his lips. It is the single only indulgement he allows himself, the General thinks. He remains mercifully unaware that Kylo feels it ripple through the Force all the way across the ship. 

The first time they kiss, it completely wrecks their both worlds. It doeasn't surprise Hux that the Knight kisses just like he has seen him fight; fast, rough, dirty. The kiss all but vibrates with all the pent up frustration both men feel gnawing at their bones, as Ren steals all the breath out of the ginger man's lungs and leaves him aching for more. Hux's slender fingers tangle up in raven hair and Kylo's hands splay possessively over slim hips. The vice-like grip is sure to leave bruises and that thought makes Hux moan involuntarily into Ren's searing hot mouth. He dutifully swallows the moan and licks into the General's mouth again. Growls when Hux bites his bottom lip. There is, Hux remembers thinking faintly, no coming back from this. Not anymore. They can now only go forward and burn together.

The first time they fuck is, on the contrary, nothing like Armitage Hux has thought it would be. He is one hundred percent prepared to be taken hard and fast and yes, there's kissing, devouring each other with their mouths and teeth in Hux's quarters, when Ren, breathless, slows down the kiss, touches Hux's cheekbone slowly, gently, reverent. The ginger man breaks the kiss to look at his Knight, puzzled, only to find his dark obsidian eyes wide, vulnerable, his soul laid bare inside them for Hux to see. Only for him. Only ever for him, until the end of time, Ren says inside his General's head, and Hux understands. They get rid of their clothes with trembling hands, kissing so gently it breaks Armitage's heart into painful little shards and the air smells of ozone and electricity and he swears he can hear rain falling on grass in the air.  
Armitage makes love to Kylo that night, slowly, thoroughly, sinking deep into tight, velvety heat and it's unbearably overwhelming. His hand find Kylo's and their fingers intertwine, as Hux brings the other man's knuckles to his lips and kisses them without even thinking. Watching the man beneath him unravel is like watching a star explode into a supernova. Kylo gasps and whimpers brokenly, whispering 'Hux, please, Hux, can't believe you let me get this close to you, I am yours to keep, only yours, please, don't stop, there, oh stars, right there' and the General is shaking and moaning into the crook of Ren's neck as he angles his hips just right and then Kylo's body shudders and he sobs Hux's name and spills untouched between their bodies. Hux can't help himself and follows soon after. They stay together that night, there, in Hux's prime and proper First Order quarters, come cooling and sticky on their burning skin, Ren still trembling in Hux's arms, his tears mixing with the sweat on Hux's freckled collarbones as he's carding his long fingers through Kylo's silky hair. To his own awe, the General catches himself thinking that he could indeed stay like this till the end of time. 

The first time Hux isn't alone when that familiar, razor sharp and ice cold pang of anxiety sinks its claws into him he is sure Ren will leave.  
He doesn't. Instead, he holds his General close and tight but careful not to trap him with the mass of his body. It is late at night, after a particularly stressful day on the bridge and they're lying on Kylo's bed this time, Hux is resting his cheek on the plane of Ren's chest, one skinny arm wrapped around broad waist while the Knight is rubbing slow, soothing circles on Hux's back with one hand and stroking his cheek, temple and the nape of his neck with the other, murmuring 'Armie..' whisper-soft into golden red hair. On nights such as this, Hux would not be able to fall asleep. This time, though, he holds tight onto the man embracing him, burning bright and warm and solid through his skin and he thinks that if he truly is going to end up set aflame, there are worse ways to go.

He falls asleep to the sound of rain falling down on forests of fir trees the colour of emeralds.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Einstein's Idea by Johnny Flynn. It's a beautiful song, you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oWB8f-Ov7k)
> 
> Also come listen to me yell about various fandoms on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftInstability) xxx


End file.
